1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toilet drain valves, and more particularly to a flapper drain valve adjusting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a flapper is generally used for opening a drain valve installed in a water tank of a toilet, and the flapper has two swinging link rods installed on a side of the flapper and rotatably connected to a fixed rotating shaft, a chain connected to the top of the flapper, a hemispherical body downwardly protruded from the middle of the bottom of the flapper, and a rubber pad embedded around the hemispherical body. The flapper is generally dropped at the top of a water outlet of the drain valve, and the rubber pad abuts the periphery of the water outlet of the drain valve. When a user pulls a chain upwardly, the flapper swings upwardly by using the fixed rotating shaft as the center of the swing, so as to open a water outlet and allows the water in the water tank to flow out from the water outlet, and the hemispherical body has an air chamber formed therein for determining the falling speed after the chain is released, so as to achieve the effect of controlling the drainage quantity of water.
During the process of using a toilet, it is inevitable to have the issues of damaging the flapper and requiring a change of the flapper, but different models of flappers produced by different manufacturers vary, and flappers come with different sizes that cause the issues of incompatibility and inconvenient installation. With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional flapper 100 developed by related manufacturers, the flapper body 1 is coupled to a first installation position 311 and a second installation position 312 of two swinging link rods 2, so that there are four methods available for the connection between the swinging link rod 2 and the flapper body 1. Specifically, a sideway movement adjusting plate 4 is installed between the first installation position 311 and the second installation position 312 for preventing the swinging link rod 2 from sliding freely as well as sliding the swinging link rod 2 between the first installation position 311 and the second installation position 312 for changing the installation position 31. In addition, a claw buckle is formed at the other end of each of the two swinging link rod 2 and provided for rotably fixing onto the fixed rotating shaft. From the description above, although the flapper structure can provide a wide applicability for the flapper, yet the requirements for the precision and structure are more stricter for the installation of the adjusting plate in actual manufacturing processes, thus causing the issues of failing to prevent the swinging link rod 2 from sliding freely and failing to adjust the installation position 31.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a flapper drain valve adjusting structure in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional flapper of a drain valve of a toilet.